The present developments are directed generally to a protection device or system or method and more particularly in some implementations to a protection device for face, neck, and upper torso, but more particularly to such a device that may typically be used for activities that involve exposure of the wearer to adverse elements, and that also include use of headgear or a helmet.
Protection in some senses has been available from bandanas or like cloth devices which have generally been used in some implementations to cover the face or neck of a wearer. As such, bandanas have been used for various purposes. Such bandanas have generally been of dimensions sufficient to cover the head or face or neck of a wearer. They can protect the wearer's face or neck or head or clothing from the elements such as dirt, snow, ice, rain, smoke, emissions, or bugs, for example. Bandanas have been made of cloth or other similarly flexible material, and may be tied on or adjusted in a variety of ways to effect the described functionalities.